The Oracle She-Wolf
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Lysa Stark has been blind since she was 3, but that doesn't stop her from being fearless. She is called an Oracle for she predict visions that came true and wars that will come to her family. Now she has to fight and survive this dangerous game before she gets killed or worse be used for her gift. T-M for now.
1. Chapter 1

" _ **If you go back a few hundred years, what we take for granted today would seem like magic - being able to talk to people over long distances, to transmit images, flying, accessing vast amounts of data like an oracle. These are all things that would have been considered magic a few hundred years ago."- Elon Musk**_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Prologue

' _Ah, it's that dream again' she thought to herself. The scenery looks warm with a large field of green grass. The sky was clear with color blue. The breeze was soft, gentle and never disappears._

 _Her eyes glow blue as she gazed upon the scenery. She wonders is this seeing with your own eyes is like that._

 _She saw the trees stood tall and flourish of green leaves and some bear good fruits of all different kinds. She can hear birds chirping as they fly high in the skies. Animals minding their own business as she passes by them. She came towards the waterfall and sees herself that the water reflects her appearance. She looks down on herself she is wearing nothing, but simple hanfu robe that colors of house of stark grey white with a shawl of Tully blue on her shoulders. She continues to stare at herself and twirl her body playfully. She smiles and laughs freely as she felt that this is her paradise, she dreams of having her own._

 _However, she stops as she had sense someone is watching her. She looks around the green trees and body began to tense. Her feet touch the water below as she slowing walking in it to go to the other side of the river into land._

 _She ran into the forest with full speed, she never thought she had done before. As she continues to ran the forest that is beginning to snow. She hasn't felt cold at all. Maybe is her northern blood? Her feet had stop in a middle of a wasteland filled with blizzard and snow. She couldn't help, but see it as a dead land compare to the forest that is still warm on the other side. The snow was spreading like a wildfire that was coming to the green side. She felt the shivers, not from the cold, but from the familiar feeling._

 _FEAR._

 _DEATH._

 _She turned and looked back. She let out a gasp as she saw them._

 _The White Walkers are marching towards the land and is bringing the world winter with them. They were coming. She looks around and saw dead bodies are being piled up. Everyone, every single nobleman, peasants, and all of the living things of the kingdoms._

* * *

She awoke from such a horrid visons _._ What does this mean? She thought.

Her skin felt sticking from her sweating fluids all over her body. The sun is already setting up and the cold breeze is blown through the trees.

Her long straight red hair and cut bangs that covers her forehead. She is a slim of a young girl that is barely 12 years of age.

Her eyes are glossy.

Why you ask?

The young she-wolf has been blind since she was 3, due to a fever that couldn't have killed her, but she survives her illness. Sadly, at the result she became blind.

Since then she had help from her family and servants to guide her on the walks.

She is under watch 24/7, every day for the rest of her life.

It not for her blindness that she has been under watch by her brothers or guards to escort her.

It was her gift. She can see the visions from the Old Gods that predict what will happen to anyone. People became calling her, Priestess of Winterfell or Lady Oracle.

You see, an oracle means a priest or priestess acting as a medium through whom advice or prophecy was sought from the gods in classical antiquity.

So, she has been her Lord father's advisor for the common folks, bannermen or other northern houses to solve their problem.

She is popular among the north both noble and common folks, but the South is divided. One side wanted to marry her into their house, so that their power is unchallenged by others. The other simply fears her because they believed she is a witch.

So, yes. She is safe in the North than the South.

A knocking sound come from her door broke out of her thoughts.

"Now who could it be? It can't be father or Robb since their knocking is always hard. Not mothers since hers is swift and light patterns. Only one person uses this type. Its' open Jon!"

The door opened and Jon Snow her older half-brother came in.

"Good morning, Lysa. Ready to start the day?"

Her name is Lysa Stark. This is the second daughter of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark. She was born between Sansa and Arya making her just turn 12 this year.

This was before tragedy struck her beloved family. By playing the Game of Thrones that had destroyed and change their lives forever.

* * *

 **So what do you think? A blind stark girl that seemed helpless, but thanks to her ability to see the visons making her an Oracle.**

 **So, I haven't thought about the pairing so here is the list:**

 **Willas Tyrell**

 **Theon Greyjoy**

 **Torrhen Karstark**

 **Lancel Lannister**

 **Dickon Tarly**

 **Or someone else?**

 **Give me the votes and maybe before than I can decide on who she will be paired with. So you know the thing, give me reviews and pm me. P.S. I just became inspired by another story:**

" **The Oracle Of Winterfell" By: Fairytailfanatic247**

 **Lysa Stark looks like 0a26c68d197247b6f180381e77a43eb3.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Look at the sky_

 _Tell me what do you see_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _And describe it to me_

 _The heavens are sparkling_

 _With starlight tonight_

 _That's what I see_

 _Through your eyes_

 _I see the heavens_

 _Each time that you smile_

 _I hear your heartbeat_

 _Just go on for miles_

 _And suddenly I know_

 _My life is worth while_

 _That's what I see_

 _Through your eyes_

 _Chorus:_

 _Here in the night_

 _I see the sun_

 _Here in the dark_

 _Our two hearts are one_

 _It's out of our hands_

 _We can't stop what we have begun_

 _And love just took me by surprise_

 _Looking through your eyes_

 _I look at myself_

 _And instead I see us_

 _Whoever I am now_

 _It feels like enough_

 _And I see a girl_

 _Who is learning to trust_

 _That's who I see through your eyes_

 _(Chorus)_

 _And there are some things we don't know_

 _Sometimes a heart just needs to go_

 _And there is so much I'll remember_

 _Underneath the open sky with you forever_

" _Looking Through Your Eyes" - LeAnn Rimes_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Winter is coming

 **Location : Winterfell**

It started out as like any other day in Winterfell. Brandon Stark or 'Bran' as he would like to be called that name; is the third son of Eddard Stark if his mother not counting Jon Snow his half-brother. An arrow was released, but missed again. Bran got upset and stomp his foot in frustration at himself. His brothers Robb Stark the eldest and Heir, Jon Snow his half-brother and little Rickon Stark are all laughing at Brandon for missing his shot. His sister Lysa is sitting on the stool given by Jon. He knows that she can hear everything and see the future. It's a good thing that his sister is blind because he doesn't wanted to be embarrassed by her.

"Which one of you were marksmen at 10?" Ned said loudly at his sons that actually got them to stop laughing. Footsteps were quietly moving without giving a warning to them.

"Go on, Bran."

"Father is right. You'll get it." Lysa, his sister's voice carried by the wind.

"Don't think too much?" Robb gave his helpful advice. An arrow was released passed them and they all turned it was Arya Stark. She did a mock curtsey and Brandon got mad at her. He chased his sister around trying to catch her. They all laugh at their siblings' antics.

Ned chuckles at the sight of them. Catelyn frowned a bit and Ned saw his wife. "Cat, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I still couldn't help, but worry about Lysa. The chances of marriage or send her foster are very low because I fear that something awful would happened to her without my watch."

Catelyn was always worried about her second daughter future. More than anything, all he wanted was for his daughter to live, but now it seems impossible.

"Lord Stark" Rodrick called and he looked at him. It would seem that a deserter is caught. Ned had allowed his boys and Theon Greyjoy watching Ned behead the man. He even took Lysa to see the fates of their stories are true.

"Ready the horse and send Bran with us." Rodrick nodded and went to get ready to leave.

"Ned, ten is too young." Catelyn protested.

"It's bad enough that you even take Lysa with you." Cat continues.

"He won't be a boy forever. As for Lysa, we both know that man lies in their hearts. Winter is coming." Ned had spoken to her and left to get the boys and his daughter to join him.

They all left including Brandon Stark and Lysa on the older horse name Commander. He was an old war-horse that seen and went to battles. He was quite a still-proud and stubborn horse that never allows anyone to come near him.

Except for Lysa Stark.

The horse practically adored her and would happily tippy toe in a dance that Lysa came for him.

Commander happily whined as he sees his favorite human. Lysa putted his snout as he leaned into her touch.

"HODOR!"

Hodor saddle him and Lysa being assisted by Jory Cassel to get on him. Commander never likes to attach a rope to another saddle of the rider to walk along.

But Lord Stark didn't trust the horse to wander off with his blind daughter. They set off to the execution point.

* * *

 **At the wide open field Execution point**

A deserter stands forward and said, "I know I had broken my oath. And I know I am a deserter. I should have gone back to the wall and warned them but…I saw what I saw. I saw White walkers. People needed to know. If you get word to my family, tell them I am no coward. Tell them I'm sorry."

Lysa hand was gently grasped as she went to her father.

"Lysa, what do you see?"

Lysa closes her eyes as she stretches out of her hand and touches his face.

Visions are scattered.

She saw an image that doesn't make sense.

Snow covering the lands.

Wildings.

And blue men that almost make out as such horror.

Lysa let out of the gaps as she coughed hard. Her body trembles at what she saw.

"Lysa. You all right."

Lysa shivered in fear as Ned allowed Jory Cassels came by her side to take her background as Ned began his execution.

Jon whispered to Bran, "Don't look away. Father will know." As his father brought Ice down to his neck as a clean cut, Bran jumped and squeezed his sisters' hand tightly. Jon told Brandon, "You did well." They all gotten on their horse and ridden away.

As they travel back to Winterfell, her ears heard something; she pulls her horse to stop and orders Jory to stop. She is ignoring the calling her name from others as she continues to walk and she smell something strong like blood from finding the dead stag then found a dead direwolf.

She heard whimpering sounds and decided to kneel down. Her hand is briefly touching furs.

"It's a freak." Theon loud comment ruined the moment.

Lysa couldn't help, but roll her eyes.

"It's a direwolf," Jon answered.

"Aye, tough old beast." Ned commented it as he removed the antlers out of its neck.

"There are not direwolves south of the wall," Robb replied.

"Now there are six pups," Jon holds one direwolf pup and gave it to Bran whom holds it. He question about what going to happen to the pups now they are without a mother. Ned wanted to kill the pups and Theon eagerly wants to do it. Robb argued and Brandon's protest. All the pups are gathering around her which gave her an idea. Jon convinced Ned, but he is still hesitating on letting his children keeping them.

"We can also, train one of the pups to be Lysa eyes and protect her." Jon told him of this plan for Lysa. Ned thought for a moment since his daughter Lysa wanted to be independent. Perhaps, it can ease the tension of her being blind.

"You will care for them, raise them, and feed them. And if they died, you will bury them yourselves." They all nodded at his words. Lysa is being escorted by Jory.

She heard whimpering from Jon side as she felt that Jon holding his own white pup with red eyes.

She smirks herself and secretly is glad that Jon has his own pup to be raised.

 _A true Stark through and through eh, Jon snow. My brother._

It was a long ride back home.

A little pups and it's theirs for good. They sat in the halls as they gathered around.

Robb Stark have his already pup he named Greywind.

Sansa pick hers as Lady.

Bran chosen his, but has not name it yet.

Jon Snow has his own white pup name Ghost.

Arya has chosen a wild one name Nymeria.

Rickon got his own name Shaggydog.

Jon picked one pup for Lysa whom is sitting in a chair.

"Here you go Lysa. This one was stubborn to reach for you."

Lysa gently groom the pup and the pup is eager to lick her faces.

"Jon, what color does this one have?"

'This one has a young cream or silvery gray fur with dark brown eyes." **( .info/plus/y/young-cream-colored-wolf/ and the title of the picture is One wolf wears a silvery grey)**

"Is it pretty?" Lysa question as she continues cuddly her pup. Jon silently laughs, "Yes. The prettiest and eagerness wolf you have."

Lysa smiled.

She knows Jon is smiling with her. Yet she couldn't help but wonder what was that visions she saw.

* * *

 **Hope you like it and reviews is appreciating. Pm me if you must. Also, still wondering about the paring and why. Thank you and have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Be the change that you wish to see in the world."_

― _Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 2 King is coming

* * *

 **Eddard Stark**

Eddard Stark or Ned as his family and Robert like to called him. He wonders how long as it been since He last time saw Robert? He knew the years had change both of them. He wonders if Robert will be looking at his daughter Lysa for she has the ability to see your fates. He sure hopes not.

When she was a babe she was ill so ill that Maester Luwin believes that she will die. But because of the fever she had she became blind since then.

He already knows that her option for marriage is better in the North where she is safe. Ned stood outside with his family as they wait for the King to come As Ned turned back his head he heard his wife comment on where is Arya? His eldest daughter, Sansa shrugged. Arya come with a helmet on her head.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are doing with that on?" He stops her and took off the helmet and pass Rodrick. All of his children smiled at Arya's mischief. Arya pushed Bran to stand between him and Lysa.

There were Stag flags of Baratheon and soldiers carrying them. Then the Lannister soldiers and their lion flags came. He saw the Hound who is wearing a snarling dog-like and protector of the Crown prince Joffrey who is wearing the Lannister red with the stag and lion sigil.

He saw his old friend King Robert Baratheon and everyone had knelt before him. Arya tugged on Lysa hand to kneel before him. He has gotten fat and looked exhausted from the looks of it. All of them had lined up as Robert got off of his horse and went to Ned. He stomps up to Ned and prompt his family to get up.

"You're Grace."

"You got fat." Robert strong voice is heard from the air. It has gotten everyone nervous on how Ned would response to it. Ned knew this game and he prompt 'looks who's talking'. It gotten both Ned and Robert laughed about it. They hugged each other as he saw his wife.

"Cat!" Robert hugged Cat like she is his long-lost sister.

"Your grace." Says, Catelyn.

"Nine years. Why I haven't seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Ned smile at Robert as said, "Guarding the North for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours."

Queen Cersei steps out of the carriage after her children with a distasteful look on her face. He remembers her, but she isn't much for her cold heart.

Arya asked, "Where's the Imp?"

"Will you shut up?"

He heard Lysa hushed them, "Enough."

Ned let out a silent sigh over this. Why can't his daughter act like sisters just for today?

Robert went to Robb, "And who have we here? You must be Robb." Robert shakes his hand. Robert moved to his daughter, Sansa, "My, you're a pretty one. And your name is?..."

"Who is this?"

The intense atmosphere was clear as day. Lysa is standing calmly as she blind.

"Lysa Stark, your grace." She introduces herself.

Robert just looked at her. And chuckles in relief at her.

"Thanks the Gods those rumors are false, many called you evil witch, but you're just a harmless little girl." He gently laughs and petted her head gently. As he moves on to the next child.

Arya spoked proudly, "Arya."

Robert went To Bran, "Ohhh, show us your muscles. You'll be a soldier!"

Robert chuckles and moves back towards Ned. Behind him, Jaime Lannister removes his helmet.

"That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother."

"Would you please shut up!"

Cersei walks up to Ned and offers her hand; after a moment, Eddard kisses it. He saw her eyes true anger against his daughter, as if she fears her. Southern don't like people whom consider magic as evil beings that should be killed.

"My Queen."

Catelyn had quickly curtsying, "My Queen."

"Take me to your crypt; I want to pay my respects."

Cersei the queen called out to Robert, "We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely, the dead can wait."

"Ned."

He gave the queen apology gaze as he followed Robert.

 **In the Winterfell Crypts…**

Eddard Stark holds a lantern for Robert to travel down to the crypts. Ned wants to know what happen to their old mentor.

"Tell me about Jon Arryn," Ned beseeches Robert.

Robert shook his head, "One moment he was fine, and then…Burned him right through him, whatever it was. I loved that man."

"We both did."

"He never had to teach you, but me…you remember me at 16? All I wanted to do was crack some skulls and fuck some girls. He showed me what was what."

"Aye," Ned answered that he remembers. He just gave Robert a side look that seemed skeptical, barely suppressing his smile.

Robert notice it right away and he simply laugh, "Don't look at me like that! It's not his fault that I don't listen."

Robert turned serious, "I need you, Ned. These are dangerous times…I need good around me, like Jon Arryn. Men like you. I need you down at Kingslanding, not up here where you're no damn use to anyone."

Robert stood tall and gave Ned his decree, "Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the hand of the king."

Ned stood there speechlessly and humbly kneeled before Robert, "I'm not worthy of the honor."

"I'm not trying to honor you," Robert told him. Good old Ned, he hasn't change a bit. "I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave. Damn it, stand up, Ned."

Eddard complies as Robert continues.

"You helped me win the iron throne, now help me keep that damn thing. We were meant to rule together. If your sister were alive we are bound as brothers. Well, it's not too late. I have a son, you have daughter…My Joffrey and your Sansa shall join our houses."

This came to his surprise after all; his daughter is only 13 and no news of her being flowered.

"You can bring her other children as well."

That made Ned froze.

What?

"I'm afraid my wife would feel at peace keeping our second child with her. After all, Lysa has a gift and many would frown upon them and she told me that a least let her keep Lysa with her."

Robert laughs and patted his shoulder hard.

"Well, that settles it."

They walk further into the crypts where they made pass through the stature of all the Stark's family. They went to a beautiful woman stature: Lyanna Stark.

Ned Stark sister and Robert's fiancée before Robert's Rebellion which spark the war between the Targaryen's dynasties ended and he won the Iron Throne.

Robert places a feather in her stone hands, "Did you have to bury in a place like this? She should be in hill somewhere with the sun and clouds above her."

He will not allow that. Ned knew that his sister just want to come home.

"She is my sister. This is where she belongs."

"She belongs with me. In my dreams I killed him every night." Robert gazed at Lyanna, but eyes darken when he mention him.

Rhaegar Targaryen.

The dragon prince kidnapped his sister and she died after Robert won the throne.

"It's done. The Targaryen's are gone." Ned assured Robert.

Robert lowered his head, "Not all of them."

Robert notices blue winter roses being placed there. He plunked one of them up and stares at it. Ned told him.

"Lysa likes to sneak in without the guards to give the roses despite driving my wife insane over being dirty all time. Lysa kept saying that Lyanna wanted winter roses here with her and she gives them to her."

Robert looked quiet and nodded.

"What a brave little girl you have, Ned."

* * *

 **Catelyn Stark**

Now here they are, getting ready for the feast. Catelyn and Sansa are in her chamber room. They are getting ready for the feast for the royal family.

"Do you think Joffrey likes me?" Sansa question while looking herself in the mirror, "What if he thinks I'm ugly?"

"Then he is the most stupid prince that he ever lives." Catelyn soothe Sansa's fear.

It seemed that Sansa didn't hear her mother.

"He is so handsome. When would we marry? Soon? Or do we have to wait?"

"Hush now. Your father hasn't said yes, yet."

"Why would he say, no?" Sansa retorted, confused. "He'd be the second most powerful man in the kingdoms."

"He'd had to leave home. He had to leave me. And so will you." Catelyn told Sansa. The last time her husband left was Robert rebellion and he brought that baby, Jon Snow with him. The second was Greyjoy's Rebellion and he brought back Theon Greyjoy as a ward.

"You left your home to come here." Sansa argued. "And I'd be queen someday." Sansa turns and pleads her mother, "Please make father say yes!"

"Sansa..."

"Please, please! It's only thing I ever wanted."

Catelyn looks lost for a moment and turns Sansa around to finish her hair. Catelyn walked to her second daughter chambers.

"Lysa, it's your mother." She knocked.

"Come in."

Catelyn enters and helped her daughter get ready.

Lysa hair is turned in Braided Roses-The hair in this braided hairstyle is parted in a half-up, half-down style. On the top there is a center cornrow and one on either side starting at the temple and curving around. From there the braids are continued to the part, then the length is braided, wrapped and pinned into the desired rose. She is wearing her and nice green-grey dress that Catelyn had her dress up.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"I had a strange dream last night." Catelyn paused. She looked concerned and urges her to tell her.

"I saw a wolf pup standing on the edge of the cliff and two lions are there. One male and the other female. The male looked at the female and he pushed the wolf pup off the edge of the cliff. It survived, but he cannot walk again."

Catelyn said nothing, but hold her tight.

"Nothing is going happen to any of you. Not while I'm still here."

* * *

 **So, guys what you think? Lysa Stark had a vision of two lions and one wolf pup. Good news is that she will not go to Kingslanding and remain in Winterfell. Also, please tell me who she should pair with. Thank you for your support.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Must! Is must a word to be addressed to princes? Little man, little man! Thy father, if he had been alive, durst not have used that word."-Elizabeth I_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Feast of King and warnings

There were music, dances, laughter and the Banners hanging on the walls. Lysa is spending much time with her siblings as much as she can. Robb talked about their times together. She was sitting next to her brother Robb Stark as they both were talking about their childhood and memories. Her eyes would wander as she blindly gazes them in the hall.

Theon is whispering in her ear as she giggles a bit. Lysa heard a big commotion and asked Theon. "Well, Lysa the King is getting on with one of the waitresses."

Theon laugh out loud. Lysa sighs, but did not bother to involve herself. However, she felt someone was looking at her and not very well. She is not sure who is staring at her, but Lysa refused the acknowledgement.

She took the already cut meat and eat it from her fingers.

Yet oddly enough another eye is set upon her, but more like deep resentment.

Lysa already have a feeling this might happen. Southerner's would travel to the north in the pilgrimage and offer their fortunes to be told. They even bring gifts for her.

Eddard Stark was blocked by Jaime Lannister.

"Pardon," he excuses himself, but Jaime wouldn't let him. "I hear we might be neighbors soon," Jaime says. "I hope it's true."

Eddard acknowledge, "Yes, the king has honored me with his offer."

"I'm sure we'll have a tournament to celebrate the new title, if you accept," Jaime points out, "It's a pity that your first daughter is blind. Surely, that is the reason why she is not marrying my nephew first."

Eddard clenches his hand into fits. "We, Starks are hard to kill. A simple blindness never stops my daughter from finding her way home."

Jaime smirked, "Well said." He walked away from Eddard.

All of the sudden….

 **WHACK!**

Arya catapults her spoon that is filled with pigeon meat and aimed at Sansa's cheek.

"ARYA!" Everybody laughs at Arya's antics. However, Sansa is not amused.

* * *

 **In the bedroom at Winterfell….**

The party ended without a hitch and everyone has fallen asleep. The king being a fool he has taken a maid to his bedroom. No doubt that a Snow will be born from him. Ned can't believe it! Robert change a lot for these few years. He has gotten fat and he shamed his queen more often than he thought.

'I guess any man would change, knowing that their only love is dead.' He saw how his mother's death affected his father. Making him only half-man to live while his wife just died. He misses his mother, but after her death his father became an ambition to join houses in the South instead of the North. Ned guesses why that he never like to play the Game from the South because it destroy his family.

He is glad that his family remains in the North and he wants nothing to do with the South. And now Robert wants him to be Hand of the king. Now that would help resort the tension by having a Northern as Hand and his daughter Sansa would marry Prince Joffrey. Binding them together as a unity between the House of Baratheon and Stark.

"I'm a Northmen," he says quietly. "I belong here with you, not that down to the South within the rat's nest they called Capital…"

His wife saw the conflict in his eyes.

Cat said to him, "I won't let him take you."

"The King takes what he wants. That's why he's the king."

Catelyn similes and cheekily poked his cheeks, "I'll say, Listen, fat man, you are not taking my husband anywhere. He belongs to me now."

Eddard chuckles at the humor.

"How did he get so fat?"

"He only stops eating when it's time to drink." They both laugh that thought of it.

They were interrupted by the door knocking.

"It's Maester Luwin, m'lord."

Ned got up and put on a heavy robe to cover him. "Send him in."

It is Maester Luwin that came from the other side of the door.

"Beg your pardon my lord, my lady." Luwin showed them a scroll. "A rider came in the night from your sister."

Ned watch Luwin gave the letter to his wife. "This is an Arryn seal and was sent by Eyrie. What is she doing at Eyrie? She hasn't been there since her wedding."

He saw his wife eyes reading it fervently; her eyes widen at the words and without saying a word of what did her sister said in that letter. Cat turned to their fireplace and throws the letter into the fire.

"What news?"

"She's fled from the Kingslanding," Cat told Ned. "She says Jon Arryn was murdered. By the Lannister! She says the King is in danger."

Ned was in shocked by this not only Lysa Arryn is accusing Lannister.

"She's a fresh widowed," Ned tries to reason her. "She doesn't know what she is saying."

Cat denied his response, "Lysa's head would be put on a spike right now if the wrong people found that letter. Do you think she risk her life, her son's life, if she wasn't certain that her husband is murdered?"

Ned doesn't know what to think. He looked to Luwin for advice.

"If that is true that the Lannister done this, then the king is in danger; who will be the hand to the king in order to prevent this?"

Ned is stunned but doesn't show it. That means he'll have to leave the North to go to the Capital.

Cat won't allow him to go. "They killed the last Hand. What makes you thinks they won't do it again?"

Luwin looks at his wife in sympathy, but point out her facts. "The King rode for a month to ask Lord Stark help. He's the only one he trust. You swore the Oath to King Robert, my lord."

Catelyn won't let this down without a fight. "He spent half of his life in fight Robert's wars. He owes him nothing. Ned, your father and brother went to the Kingslanding once by the King's demand. And they never came home again!"

Luwin placed his final words, "A different time. A different King."

Ned must resolve this.

Plus, he knows that he will never forgive himself if something were to happen to Robert. But honor be damned! He must do this. Even it means that secrets can get him killed.

* * *

 **Okay updated chapter. I am thinking Sandor with Lysa or Jaime with Lysa. So, give me reviews and comments.**


End file.
